One Roof
by CityKyu
Summary: i suck at summarys The Naruto characters all live under one roof, including naruto and sasuke... Rated M for language and lemon in later chapters
1. Suggestion

**Me: ok everyone i am discontinuing the 'I am your classmate story' and I'm moving on to this one, please don't kill me I had my reasons **

**Lee: oh but Jess-Chan**

**Me: no but's**

**Sasuke: It is gonna be SasuNaru right???**

**Me: -- yes sasuke**

**Naruto and Sasuke: YES!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto characters so don't sue me thank you ever so kindly._

**One Roof**

"Sasuke" Naruto called out to the boy in the shower, "your toast is ready". Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, Gaara, Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Temari all live under the one roof, they came to the agrement long ago so they would save money on rent. The two main couples in the house were Lee and Gaara and Ino and Kiba, so no one really cared about sexual orientation or all that jazz. The house ran like any other normal family house hold. Naruto and Hinata were like the mothers, Sasuke was the distant teenager, Sakura and Ino were the screaming, boy loving, teenage girls, Lee and Gaara were the sexualy active brothers and Kiba and Temari were the normal school/college obsessed ones.

Naruto buttered his toast and sat at the table where Lee and Gaara were making out, Temari had as many books as she could fit in her area, Ino was talking on her cell but Naruto wasn't really taking notice of the convo just the usual 'Oh my god no way's and no she didn't's'. Naruto looked at Sakura who was texting and eating her cereal at the same time. Kiba was up in his room finishing a project on his computer, Hinata was out shopping and Naruto could hear Sasuke just coming down the stairs now. "Ah the weekends..." Naruto sighed to himself, he looked up to see everyone was silent and looking at him. "What cha' say dobe?" Sasuke asked from the bench.

"Oh, oh nothing" Naruto laughed. Everyone quickly went back to what they were doing and the noise started all over again, Naruto sighed and looked into his glass of juice. Naruto nearly knocked his juice over when he was pulled from the table by the wrist into the lounge room, he was flung onto the wall then a hand crashed down just far from his face onto the wall. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke was inches from his face. "S-S-SASUKE WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TEME!" Naruto shouted into the Uchiha's face, "what's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked Naruto straight up. "W-what are you talking about nothing is wrong!" Naruto protested. Sasuke glared at Naruto, "come on dobe give me more credit, I know you way better than any other person." Sasuke barely and quickly patted Naruto's stomach, "ow!" Naruto yelped as he pushed Sasuke away. "I knew it" Sasuke smiled with triumph as he went back to Naruto.

Sasuke lifted up Naruto's shirt to see big cuts across his stomach. "Naruto what the hell happened!" Sasuke demanded a answer, "it's nothing, I fell over in a rose bush, and that's the truth!" The 2 boys looked deep into each others eyes then Sasuke sighed and backed off. "I believe you, but why hide it?" Sasuke asked, "because..." Naruto started "I don't want anyone to worry they all have their own issues." Naruto smiled as he left the room and went back into the kitchen. Sasuke was about to follow when the door bell rang.

Sasuke walked towards it and opened it to find Hinata struggling with bags of groceries, "oh, S-S-Sasuke-Kun, um, can, um..." Sasuke didn't let Hinata finish he just took some of the bags from Hinata and walked inside with Hinata following close behind. He put the groceries on the bench and noticed everyone had left the table and gone off to do their own thing, even Naruto. He helped Hinata put the groceries then went up to his room, he walked past Naruto's room and saw Naruto sitting on the bed doing nothing just looking at the sheets. "You ok Naruto?" Sasuke called from the door, Naruto flung his head up and saw Sasuke standing in the door way. "Oh, Sasuke I didn't even notice you were there, I was just thinking..." "About what?" Sasuke fired the questions. "Do you think we've become distant?" Naruto looked fairly serious, "you and me?" Sasuke sounded suprised. Naruto chuckled, "no stupid teme, I meant all of us in this house". Naruto flashed a famous grin. "Hmm, well we aren't as close as we could be, why?" Sasuke leaned on the wall just inside Naruto's room.

"Well, I thought maybe we could all do something together, you know games night, a movie..." Naruto looked down at the sheets again, "I'll get everyone together if..." Naruto looked up to see Sasuke sitting on the bed beside him. "If I pick the movie" Sasuke gave a smile, not a smirk, a proper smile. Nauto nodded furiously, "Oh Sasu-kun thank you so much!" Naruto went to hug Sasuke but saw how suprised he was, Naruto didn't know why but then he remembered. "Shit I called you _**Sasu-Kun!"**_ Naruto slapped his hands over his mouth and tried to mumble 'sorrys' from under them. Sasuke looked at the sight of a cute, blushing Naruto infront of him. He couldn't stop himself and he ran his fingers through Naruto's hair, now it was Naruto who was suprised. Then Sasuke got up and left.

---------------------------------------------

**Me: Tada, I like this one**

**Naruto: so do I**

**Sasuke: dfjefsnsmdnefflajlkei**

**everyone: WTF?**


	2. Party time

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto characters_

**One Roof ch.2**

Like Sasuke promised, he organzied a night of movies with everyone in the house on the weekend. So with the thought of a fun night in his mind Naruto swept through the school week with ease, until the night finally came. "Hurry up!" called Sakura from the lounge room to Naruto who was getting the popcorn. Naruto ran into the lounge room and flopped on the couch. Sasuke was already on the couch, Sakura was at Sasuke's feet, Ino was on a bean bag beside the couch. Gaara and Lee had pillows and layed down near the TV, Kiba and Hinata were on a blanket on the floor and Temari squeezed onto the bean bag with Ino.

"What movie did you get Sasuke?" Sakura looked up at him, he held a DVD case that read, 'Stay Alvie'. Naruto looked at the case and immediately 'epped'. Everyone turned and looked at him, _damn that Sasuke he knows I hate horror movies! _Naruto screamed in his head. Sasuke pressed play as the popcorn was passed around. The movie began with a grusome and scary supernatural murder scene. Naruto shock with fear and as the scene ended he already new he couldn't take anymore.

"I-I don't feel very well..." Naruto flew the back of his hand onto his forehead, "I t-t-think I'm g-going to g-go to b-bed" Stammerd Naruto. He leap of the couch and ran up to his room, Sasuke sighed as he quickly followed. He knocked on Naruto's closed door and got no response. "Come on Naruto, it wasn't that scar..." Sasuke walked in and saw Naruto sitting on his bed quietly sobbing.

"Hey! Naruto come on!" Sasuke was quickly at Naruto's side comforting him and wiping the tears away. "Come on Naruto it isn't that scary" Sasuke said with annoyence. "It's not the movie -sniffle- I-I told you, I feel s-sick" Naruto stammered. Sasuke dismissed his statement with a 'pft', "Im not that blind Naruto" Naruto stayed quiet, "will you come back if I, um... If I buy you all you can eat ramen at Ichiraku tommorrow.

Naruto shot his head up, "you mean it?" Sasuke just nodded as he hoped off of the bed and Naruto followed. They both went downstairs and just as they got to the doorway of the lounge room and face popped up on the TV and screamed a blood curdeling scream. Naruto jumped so high that Sasuke actually caught him. "That is so not cool!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke carried him over to the couch and dropped him on it.

He landed with a 'umph'. Sasuke joined Naruto on the couch, the night continued with screams and yelps of fear. As the movie ended the lights were lightly turned up to a dim glow. "Now what?" asked Lee, "I know..." Ino evily grinned. "Lets played truth or dare" Ino smiled again, "yea that sounds great!" Sakura agreed. They all moved into a circle on the floor, while Gaara came back with a empty bottle to spin.

"Reeeeeeeady..." Ino grinned as she placed her hand on the bottle, "good" she sternly said as the bottle spun, it landed on Temari. "Ok Temari, truth OR dare?" Sakura asked eagerly. "Um, I'll say, dare!" Temari boldly said, "ok, I dare you to... Strip completely then run outside and scream 'I AM TEMARI!" Temari sighed as she stood, she took her top of then her pants, then she took her bra and undies off.

She ran to the front door and just as the others got there giggling (well all but Sasuke who had a smug smirk on his face) she flew the door open and ran outside and she screamed at the top of her lungs "I AM TEMARI!". Dogs started barking and people could be heard turning thier lights on and rushing outside. Temari quickly ran inside where Hinata held her clothes out for her, "perverts" was all she said as she got dressed again.

They formed the circle again and Temari spun the bottle, it landed on Sasuke. "Truth or Dare?" Temari asked teasingly, Sasuke ponderd the question then answerd "truth". "Ok then, who would you most like to fuck in this house?" Everyone gasped and Ino and Sakura squeeled. Naruto felt slight blush come across his face. "Hmmm, Naruto..." Sasuke said without expression. "Sasuke..." Everyone looked at Naruto who just said Sasuke's name, "S-Sasuke, y-you, you STUPID TEME!" Naruto's blush became a deeper red. "Ok, moving on, Sasuke spin the bottle" Ino said.

Sasuke sighed and spun the bottle quickly, it landed on Naruto. "God Damn it!" Naruto cursed, "well truth or dare dobe?" Sasuke asked almost eagerly. "Well um..." Naruto stammerd, the blush still hot across his face.

"Truth" he finally answered, "ok..." Sasuke thought hard. "Have you ever been kissed?" Sasuke asked, because honestly he didn't know and he wanted to. "Well um... no" Naruto's blush (that was just starting to cool down) once again rose to a deep red and his eyes wandered around the room.

"Woah, so your a virgin?" Asked a curious Kiba "one question is all I have to answer!" Protested Naruto, Kiba responded with a 'hmph'. Naruto spun the bottle quickly to draw attention away from him, it landed on Gaara. "Ok Gaara truth or dare?" "Dare" Gaara answered. Everyone wondered what sort of dare Naruto should give Gaara.

Then Sasuke leaned over to Naruto and whisperd in his ear. Naruto gasped then giggled, "what is it?" Ino demanded. Naruto just nodded at Sasuke and Sasuke gave a glimmer of a smile. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and they ran out of the lounge room, "I guess they couldn't control thier hormones and couldn't wait until we all went to bed" Lee giggled, Sakura just punched him in the arm.

Soon they re-appeard Sasuke was holding 5 shot glasses and Naruto was holding a bottle of 'Konoha's Best', it was the strongest alchol in the whole of the village. Gaara got wide eyed and licked his lips with hunger, "Gaara you have to have 5 shots of this..." Naruto held up the bottle briefly, "then... you have to run up the stairs and back down again" Sasuke fnished.

The others smiled and giggled as Sasuke layed out the glasses infront of Gaara and Naruto filled them up. Naruto and Sasuke stepped back, "on your marks..." Naruto started and leaned in eagerly, "get set...GO!" shouted Kiba.

Gaara sunk the shots quickly then he tried to stand up, only to fail miserably. When he finally got to his feet he ran up the stairs quickly and stubled as he came back down then fell back into the circle. Lee grabbed him to stop him from passing out, the other were giggling and laughing at the sight they just saw. "Ok Lee you spin the bottle for Gaara" Ino smirked as she took a swig from the bottle.

Lee spun it and it landed on Sasuke again "oh my god, why is it always Sasuke!" Screamed Kiba, "Ok Sasuke truth or dare...?"

xXxXxXxXxXxX

After about and hour the game of truth or dare had long ended, now everyone was drinking and smoking Kiba's 'special stash'. "Yo Hinata, lets go up to my room, you, me, the bed..." Kiba smiled as he swayed his hand around her shoulders shabbily. "Not now dog breath!" Hinata yelled as she pushed him off, "Hinata you are wasted" Ino slurred with a bottle of beer in her hand.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who was on the couch puffing away at his smoke, Naruto seductively walked over to him. "Sasuke" Naruto slurred as he placed himself on Sasuke's lap, "do you like me" He looked Sasuke in the eyes, "of coarse I do dobe, I love you in fact!" He grabbed Naruto's shirt and pulled him in. "Oh yea, then prove it TEME!" Naruto said Teme a little to loud and now everyones attention was on them.

---------------------------------

**Me: hos that for a cliff hanger xD**

**Sai: how dare you!**

**Me: hey why are you in my chats now, where is Lee**

**Sai: Holiday with Gaara, and I was 2nd on your list**

**Me: then where is Naruto and Sasuke**

**Sai: oh they are currently ocuppied with other fics**

**Me: oh I see**

**Sai: yeah I'd say they do hunreds a day**

**Me: big money xD**

**Sai: they don't get paid**

**Me: OO... ; they tricked me...**

**Sai: idiot...**

**Me: STFU! **


End file.
